The subject invention concerns a protective case for a tablet computer that is substantially watertight, and can advantageously be used to carry, preserve, and protect a tablet computer while being used on a boat. The protective case surrounds and encloses the tablet computer when the tablet computer is disposed inside the protective case. The protective case resists the ingress of water, thereby making the tablet computer placed inside it to be relatively unaffected by water.
Widespread demand for cases useful for carrying, protecting and preserving the integrity of delicate electronic devices came in conjunction with the global dispersion of mobile phones. Still susceptible to the dangers of the elements, a variety of leather, plastic, metallic, rubber, neoprene, and other synthetics were shaped into cases for mobile phones. As the technology quickly evolved, phone cases became laptop computer cases, and later on, laptop cases became tablet computer cases. As a practical and trendy accessory, cases for tablet computers have become an expression of who we are and what we do.
Boating has increased in popularity over the decades and is a popular activity for millions of boaters worldwide. The emergence of lightweight and portable tablet computers have become popular with boating enthusiasts who enjoy listening to music, surfing the web, etc., while engaging in boating events. Also, electronic devices, such as chartplotters, depth finders, fish finders, GPS, radar, etc., and various hybrid devices that combine the function of two or more of these devices are widely used on boats. Integration of functions provided by two or more of these devices is desirable to avoid the cost of purchasing multiple devices and the distraction of looking at several different screens for information. Many of the functions of these devices, with sufficient connections and software applications, can be integrated into, and displayed on the touch screen of, a tablet computer. However, the current technology available for tablet computers is not adapted for their use while boating and can allow the tablet computers to be damaged by water contact from waves or spray.
Currently, there are no protective waterproof cases for a tablet computer which may be used on boats that allow the protection of the tablet computer as well as providing the user with optimum functionality of the tablet computer while retained within the protective case. Typical waterproof cases enclose the tablet computer, but require a user to pull the tablet computer out of the case for optimal usage, thereby exposing the tablet computer to water and possible damage. Such tablet computer cases as currently manufactured are not constructed to withstand being submersed or being exposed to water, particularly if the cases include an opening to allow for connections to the tablet computers inside.
Also, boats generally have mounting apparatuses or brackets, typically located on the dashboard, through which various boating instruments and electronic devices may be held in a fixed position. Thus, an electronic device can be held in a fixed position by the mounting apparatus or the mounting bracket on a boat, but may be removed for safekeeping as necessary. Currently, there does not exist a protective case for a tablet computer that can be held in a fixed position by a mounting apparatus or bracket on a boat, which can protect the tablet computer from water damage as well as provide the user with optimal functionality of the tablet computer.
While protective covers and methods for overcoming some of the limitations of water related activities when using a tablet computer have been developed, boaters have not previously been able to acquire a mountable, protective case for tablet computers that allows the protection of the tablet computer from water damage as well as providing the user with optimal functionality of the tablet computer on boats.